Love hidden by Hatred
by Kangi55
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends til the first grade, when something happened that changed them. Years later, they hate eachother and can't stand being close to eachother. But it seems they are closer then they thought.
1. Fight

*** Hello people! ^.^ Okay, Im getting bored with my other story so . Im start'n another! This is going to be a Inu/Kag , Mir/San and Ses/Rin fanfic! Okay well her we go ***  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inuyasha character. *sobs* But any other character (not owned by any 1 else) is MINE . ALL MINE!!!!!!!!! *gets odd looks from readers* hmph .  
  
/dream/, "talking", 'thinking', "YELLING", *** author's note! ^.^ u know u love 'em ***, ** changing to another place ** and that's about all ^.^ so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1- Fight  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into her room and started up her computer, then set her backpack on her bed. 'Hmm. I wonder if anyone is on..' It wasn't really a question but she did think about it while she sat down in front of her monitor and signed in.  
  
"Hey sis, mom's going to take me other to my friend's house tonight. And what's to know if you want her to get you her to grab you something to eat while she's out!?"  
  
"Um. no I'm okay! Bye Souta!" Kagome was only partly paying attention to her brother, since she was looking for some one to talk to. 'yea, he's on!' she muttered under her breath. Souta already had left.  
  
CherryBlossem38- Hey!  
  
LoneWolf0- Yo  
  
CherryBlossem38- Sup?  
  
LoneWolf0- nothin' u?  
  
CherryBlossem38- got in a fight at school.. besides that, nm  
  
LoneWolf0- Wow, same here. a stupid girl attacked me  
  
CherryBlossem38- lol  
  
LoneWolf0- not funny. she's looks cute, but damn can she bite  
  
CherryBlossem38- sorry, are u okay?  
  
LoneWolf38- yea, girls are such bitches  
  
CherryWolf38- HEY! I'm a girl! :P  
  
LoneWolf0- .  
  
CherryWolf38- grr.  
  
LoneWolf0- Um. I g2g! bye  
  
~*~*~*~ LoneWolf0 has logged off ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome signed off. Then with a 'hmhp' laid on her bed starring at the ceiling, and remembered what had happened earlier today.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Kagome was walking with her best friend, Sango, who was talking about a certain pervert! When Kagome walked right into someone's warm muscular chest . that she didn't want to even see!  
  
"Um, sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome backed away from him. And frowned, she knew he wouldn't care if she said sorry . after all they have hated each others guts since first grade. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Watch it bitch!" he spat the last part as he looked at the girl he hated with every fiber in his body. And he shoved her slightly back more.  
  
"Inuyasha, she said sorry, now leave her alone!" Sango tried to get in between them, but to no avail.  
  
"Sango, its okay . he's to much of an brainless asshole to know what you said. With that she slapped him.  
  
"You stupid WENCH!" was all he said (more like yelled) before he punched her in the stomach. That's when the fight started, Kagome had slight bruises, and her hair was messed up. And Inuyasha had a bite mark on his wrist and some bruises, and well . walked out holding his nuts. ***hee hee hee. don't flame me! I love Inuyasha!***  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
Kagome sighed once again, and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
*** Okay, sorry all. but Im ending the chapter here! I got to sleep! Well guess who LoneWolf0 is . guess! Okay, well I have a surprise in store. later, maybe not the next chapter though! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Oh and every1 I don't think Kikyo will be in here. mainly cause I HATE her! *** 


	2. Friends

*** Okay well, the last chapter was boring! I'll try to make this one better! ^.^ In this chapter I'm gonna bring in more characters! One character is based off one of my friends. ^.^ Oh and Kagome's screen-name is real .... Its mine ^.^ so if u have any questions IM me .... okay! And sadly *cries* Kikyo is gonna be in this story *sobs* I hate the author.... *pause* what that's me.... opps never mind ^.^* Anyway on with the chappy! ***  
  
Disclaimer- is the same as before.... and will still be the same in every chapter.  
  
I'm changing the author note thing in the story, it will be (*author note) okay. =^-.-^=  
  
Chapter Two - Friends  
  
Kagome slowly started to stir from her sleep. It was about thirty minutes till she had to head to her school, so she was okay. She tried to untangle her self in the blankets, but fell on the floor with a thud. (*um.... I'm not speaking from experience *shifty eyes*) 'OWW!!!! God, okay thirty minutes, so.... maybe someone's on AIM!' Kagome thought while going through her clothes to decide what to wear. Once she found something she walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower and to change.  
  
** 10 minutes later **  
  
'Okay about twenty minutes, I should have time' with that thought Kagome started up her computer and went downstairs to grab something to eat. When she came back up, she sighed in, and saw 'he' was on. She sat down and opened up the IM screen.  
  
** 10 minutes before **  
  
Light shown through the blinds on a young man's, maybe not even a man but a boy. 'Damn, I don't want to go to school and see that bitch' but he knew he had to so he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a hot shower. About five minutes later he came out with a red tight shirt (*okay I'm drooling so what.... but so are you -hands u a tissue-) and black baggy pants. His hair was a little wet, but he didn't care.  
  
Inuyasha never turned his computer off so, he didn't need to start it up. So he just signed in and ran down stairs to grab a bite. He came back up in a few short minutes with toast in hand. (*toast .... yum) 'Damn no one is on' he was about to sign out but someone logged on. So he sat back in his big leather chair and pulled up an IM deal.  
  
CherryBlossem38- Hey!  
  
LoneWolf0- yo!  
  
CherryBlossem38- what ^  
  
LoneWolf0- I have school in about 20min. :\  
  
CherryBlossem38- me too -cries-  
  
LoneWolf0- -.-*  
  
CherryBlossem38- what are ya do'n after ur school lets out?  
  
LoneWolf0- not sure, u?  
  
CherryBlossem38- same :\  
  
LoneWolf0- k  
  
CherryBlossem38- gomen, g2g  
  
LoneWolf0- same . bye c-ya later  
  
*~*~*~* CherryBlossem38 has signed off *~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha signed out as well. 'I wonder where Fluffy is? Like I care' with that's he tossed his bag over his back and walked down the long beautiful stairs, and walked out the front door. 'Damn why does it have to be so fucking bright.' he shielded his eyes with a hat, he used to cover his ears. And he walked towards the school.  
  
** back to Kagome, same time **  
  
With a sigh Kagome walked out of her house with her back pack ... on her back (*duh) and walked towards her best friend's house to walk with her. After about five minutes of walking she stopped at Sango's house and knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey Kag" Sango said while walking out of her house.  
  
"Hey, ready?" Kagome asked, since Sango tends to forget her bag. With a nod from Sango they walked towards the school which was only a block away.  
  
"HEY SANGO, KAGOME!!!" a young girl ran up to them with two girls slowly catching up. "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
"Lala, we saw you yesterday." Sango pointed out and got a 'oh' from Lala. (*Lala is based of a friend) The two girls that were with Lala are Rin and Kana.  
  
(*u all already know what Rin looks like, but just add some years to her!) Kana had reddish colored hair that was pulled back with two strands hanging on each side of her face, she had hazel eyes.  
  
"Anywho ... I'm having a party, on Friday. Which is in three days, right!?" Kana said while Lala was jumping up and down yelling 'Party, PARTY!!!'. Everyone sweat dropped . except for Lala.  
  
"Okay me and Sango will make it for sure!" Kagome replied and Sango nodded.  
  
"But who is all coming?" Sango quickly added in.  
  
They all stopped when they reached the school doors. Kana stroked her chin in thought "Um ... you guys, Miroku, Hojo, Kouga, Hiten, maybe Kikyo" she gags but continued "Inuyasha" she whispered hoping Kagome didn't hear, but she did.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" she yelled as loud as possible. "HE ... CANT!!! U know what he'll do ... U CAN NOT INVITE --" she was stopped my a hand on her back side ...  
  
*SMACK* "Miroku ... you pervert!" Kana seeing her chance to escape Kagome's wrath, headed inot the school with Rin and Lala following, leaving Sango and Kagome with the pervert.  
  
"Miroku, why are you even touching HER!" a voice behind Kagome and Sango asked. Kagome growled. "Inuyasha GO AWAY!!!!" she tuned to face him, but didn't relies how close their face's would be. Kagome gulped. She tried to move but couldn't, she was petrified. Same with Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you looking at wench!?" Inuyasha got bumped by a kid walking by and accidentally pressed lips with Kagome's. (*which would kinda be called a KISS! -evil laugh-) Kagome's eyes went as big as plates. Inuyasha quickly pulled away.  
  
"Woe, GO INU!" Miroku slapped Inuyasha in the shoulder, who was currently in shock and slightly blushing.  
  
Sango was trying to get Kagome's attention, bye saying oden over and over again (* Kag's favorite food) but it didn't work. Both teens were in utter shock, and had a slight blush across their faces.  
  
** (Kagome) Flashback to First Grade **  
  
A little boy with long silver ran over to a girl that was sitting on the floor, she had long raven hair. "Kagome, what are you doings?" the little girl known now as Kagome looked up at the boy.  
  
"Im drawing you a picture, see" she held up the picture. The picture had two little kids obviously the girl was Kagome and she was holding the little boys hand. "Do yous like it Inuyasha?" the boy nodded and smiled. Kagome added a little more to it and handed it to him. Above the children it said 'Best Friends Forever!' Inuyasha hugged his best friend and thanked her. A couple of months later, Kagome and her father got into a car accident. Her father sadly didn't make it and Kagome lost part of her memory, she remembered her mother her baby brother, Souta, and who she was, that was all. After a week she was let out and was able to go to school. Poor Inuyasha, she didn't remember him. But he didn't know what happened so he thought she was ignoring him. And he poured paint on her. That's when the hatred started.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
Kagome had been trying to hold in her tears while she remembered what had happened, but let one roll down her cheek. Inuyasha caught this.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she didn't know why she was mad, but she ran inside the school. Moments later the others did the same. Sango didn't go after her, cause she knew she needed time.  
  
*** Sorry people, stopping there. Do ya like . review please! Well now you know what happened. Well I'm gonna make them go back to hating each other, but its for a good reason! This is a Inuyasha & Kagome coupling ... so do not flame -hides behind body guard- Well c-ya on the next chapter R&R*** 


	3. Back to Hatred

*** Hello every1 ! ^.^ Well, here we go . this chapter is gonna be on appearance, and Im adding more characters ^.^ Some are just gonna be AIM buddies! ^.^ ***  
  
Chapter 3 - Back to Hatred  
  
(* Okay we left off in the morning, but Im gonna skip to lunch!)  
  
The smell of food could be smelt on Inuyasha's way to the lunch room. He hadn't seen anyone in his group yet, "Yo Inu, I have been look'n for you!" Inuyasha sighed and turned to greet his friend.  
  
"Hey Adam, well you found me." Inuyasha said while continuing his way to the cafeteria. Adam kind of looks like Inuyasha but has shorter black hair, and green eyes. oh and minus the dog ears. But only Inuyasha and Miroku knew about the ears. Adam is slightly taller then Inuyasha, but only by two inches. (* Adam is American, and is Lala's boyfriend)  
  
Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria, and casually looked for Miroku. When he heard a loud scream followed by the sound of a slap, with a sigh he followed the yell with Adam behind him. 'god what did he do this time...' he thought to himself.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" *slap* and the one who yelled was non-other then Sango, while Miroku was on the floor with swirly eyes.  
  
"Miroku, what the hell did you do this time!" he yelled at his now conscious leeching friend, and the scene that was in front of him.  
  
Kagome was biting her lip trying to hold back laughter. Lala was plotting on a way to prank Miroku for touching herself and Sango. When all of a sudden "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. I'll use my evil cute animals!!!!!!" everyone just looked at Lala like she was crazy. (* she is NOT crazy!)  
  
Miroku got up off the floor and walked and stood by Inuyasha. "Lets go now... before Lala does something she'll regret." They didn't really think she'd regret anything, but didn't want to stay around long enough for her to actually do something. Inuyasha just nodded, but Adam seemed used to it on account she was his girl-friend, so he stayed with her.  
  
(* I'm gonna take this time and describe Lala) Lala has brown hair, light tan skin, pretty well built. (* muscles, u perverts!) She was slightly 'crazy' but in a good funny way. She is one of the oldest in the group... but was a kid at heart. She has pulled MANY pranks on Inuyasha and Miroku. And yes, she has 'Evil Cute Animals' a pink kitty, blue puppy, and a white bunny. (* sadly they don't always listen to her...) And that's about it. ^.^ (* moving on ...)  
  
After the 'Leech ordeal' everyone went back to their lunches. Now lunch was nearly finished.  
  
Kagome got up, and walked towards where the trash can was. She didn't really eat much, on account of the fact, the food moved... literally, she poked it with her fork, and it MOVED!!!! 'why do people even eat this stuff' then she smiled a little. Since she was looking at her food she didn't see anyone walk in front of her, before it was to late.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Kagome's food was all over Inuyasha front side. Kagome gulped and opened her eyes, which had closed when she crashed into him, and forced herself to look at him. "Sorry, Inuyasha." ' god, not again'  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to get into a fight, he was now covered in food, he needed to go change. "Feh. Watch is wench, I wont be so forgivable next time." With that he walked out of the cafeteria into the boys wash room. 'stupid girl.'  
  
Kagome put up her now empty tray, and went back to Sango and the others. "Im gonna head to my next class." She started to walk off, but someone stood in her way. 'Kouga' "Um.. Hello, Kouga." Kouga had always clamed her 'his women' since he came to this school.  
  
"Hello, MY girl." He yelled 'my' so all the other guys would hear him.  
  
"Kouga, I am NOT your women, and I never will be " she sighed "we have been through this, may times before!" she tried to get around him but he put an arm around her waist. "KOUGA. LET GO!" she did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"SHIT!!! YOU BITCH!!!! How DARE you bite me!" he was about to slap her but she was gone, he look around, just in time to see her run out the cafeteria door, with Lala, Kana, Rin and Sango behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once far enough from Kouga, Kagome stopped and leaned over her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. 'hmph. the nerve of him' Kagome looked back to see her friends coming up to her.  
  
"Hey, Kag, you okay?" Kana asked, a little worried, that her friend could have got hurt. Kouga was okay, but she knew Kagome hated him almost as much as Inuyasha ... but she wasn't to worried in Inuyasha hurting Kagome to much, at least not physically. He was rude but actually really nice.  
  
"Yea I'm fine" she part way lied. Her side hurt from where Kouga grabbed her, but happy she got him back. Kagome stood up straight and smiled happily at her friends.  
  
"Kag, lets go to class, and get our seats, before Miroku and Inuyasha get there." Sango said. She grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her along with her. "Bye guys, see you all later!" Sango slowly went into a sprint, leaving poor Kagome to try to catch up or be dragged. But since she was already tires from running before.... she was dragged.  
  
** in a matter of seconds **  
  
Sango ran into the class room, only a few people were there. No Inuyasha or Miroku, yet. (* did I forget to mention, the four of them have every class together .... hee hee hee) Sango plopped Kagome down at a desk next to hers.  
  
"Woe.... Sango you should really think about joining the track team. We were like five minutes away from this class, and you made it in about ten seconds " Kagome blinked. "that was cool!" she just sat there in awe, never had she seen Sango run that fast.  
  
After a couple of minutes everyone was in class. And the teacher had already begun her lesson.  
  
Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, and Miroku sat by him... which was behind Sango. Every now and then Inuyasha swore he saw Miroku sniff Sango's hair and drool, he just shook it off though. He stared straight and his eyes landed on the back of Kagome's head, and he couldn't look away.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
A little girl and boy were playing outside, playing a mixture of hiding-go- seek and tag. (* girl is Kagome, boy is Inuyasha, this is when they were in first grade, before the car accident had happened.)  
  
"No fair, Inuyasha! You cheated!" she didn't know how, but she knew he did! She was hiding in a really tall tree, but he found her easily.  
  
"No I didn't!" he didn't consider his ability to hear really well 'cheating', its not his fault she decided to sneeze when he was near by. She didn't know about his hanyou abilities... but he didn't understand why he couldn't tell her. His mother had strictly told him not to tell ANYONE! Unless he could completely trust them. 'but I do trust her, mommy.' Was all he thought.  
  
Trust ...  
  
trust ...  
  
** end flashback **  
  
(* think of it like this, Inuyasha by now, forgot him and Kagome were every friends... he cant remember why he hates her ether)  
  
"Trust" he said out loud, but barely above a whisper. But Kagome heard him, and turned around. He was looking down at his desk, thinking. But he looked up at her, when he heard her speak.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she just looked at him. 'psh, why should I care.'  
  
"Feh. Why should I tell you wench!" he almost yelled, but gladly the teacher didn't do anything.  
  
Kagome turned back to the front with a 'hmph'. Then she leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear. Sango just turned around with an angered look. "Miroku.. Stop looking at me!" she yelled and hit him in the head. (* wow, that teacher must be deaf! Or I don't wanna deal with writing a detention scene. ^.^ I will go with the teachers deafness)  
  
After a long boring hour the class let out, and the students got there stuff together to head home. Kagome had walked out together, cause today Sango was going to come over to her house till Sunday (* Sango's parents are out of town, she decided to stay at Kagome's, and Kag's ma'am is okay with this!)  
  
When they got to Kagome's house, her ma'am wasn't home. So they went up to Kagome's room. Sango had come over the other day while Kagome had fallen asleep and brought some clothes over. Kagome sat at her desk and started up her computer, Sango pulled out her laptop, and they both signed in.  
  
"Hey Kag, Im gonna set up a Chat thing, k!? she said without looking up from her laptop.  
  
(* I remind you all there friends are already home! . cause I said so! *evil laugh* . Oh, and there are gonna be two ppl that don't go to their school! Imoen182 and a special surprise for Mary ^.~)  
  
** chat board **  
  
CherryBlossem38 has entered the room  
  
Hentai_Hater10 has entered the room CherryBlossem38- Hey Sango!  
  
Hentai_Hater10- Hey Kag -waits for others to join-  
  
CherryBlossem38- Hey, is it okay if I add some1?  
  
Hentai_Hater10- sure  
  
Evil_Animals0 has entered the room  
  
Evil_Animals0- HEY! *hugs everyone till they cant breath*  
  
Big_butts00 has entered the room  
  
Hentai_Hater10- HEY! Who invited u?!?!?! -looks at Kag- grr...  
  
CherryBlossem38- um. er. OWW!!! Sango hit me with a shoe! -cries-  
  
CherryBlossem38- aww.... he's not on -pouts-  
  
Big_butts00- who? O.o`  
  
Evil_Animals0- who!?!?!?! Tell me or I sic my evil animals on you! ^_^  
  
CherryBlossem38- -backs away- um... just a guy I have been talking to ^.^'  
  
Scottie0123034 has entered the room  
  
Scottie0123034- hey, sup?  
  
Hentai_Hater10- -sigh- Kagome invited Miroku -cries-  
  
Big_butts00- I feel unloved :(  
  
Hentai_Hater10- u r unloved  
  
CherryBlossem38- :( Sango hit me in the head with a shoe... that hurt  
  
Scottie0123034- oooo that's right she's staying at your house til Sunday O.O  
  
Big_butts00- Inuyasha isn't on! Well the more girls to myself *smiles*  
  
Hentai_Hater10- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -cough- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -cries-  
  
CherryBlossem38- hee hee hee ^.^ OWWWW .. SANGO! -throws shoe back-  
  
Hentai_Hater10- HA! Missed! :P  
  
Evil_Animals0- I'm being ignored! ANIMALS AAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAACCCKKKKKK *evil cute animals run, but rub up against Kag, Sango, and Kana* NOOOOOOOOOOO .... I SAID ATTACK!!!!! gggrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!  
  
CherryBlossem38- so cute! -gives Lala a wedding cake that says Bob and Billy on top- um. I don't know where that came from.... hee hee hee ^.^;; hey where is Imoen?  
  
Imoen has entered the room  
  
CherryBlossem38- speak of the devil ^.6  
  
CherryBlossem38- typo ^.^*  
  
Imoen182- heya  
  
Big_butts00- hello  
  
** hello's later **  
  
JellyFish50 has entered the room  
  
Imoen182- hey! -hugs boyfriend-  
  
(* -evil laugh- Sorry Mary, couldn't resist!!!!! -cracks up-)  
  
JellyFish50- hey all *hugs back*  
  
CherryBlossem38- as much as I love... u two hugging ... DON'T! ^.^  
  
Hentai_Hater10- lmao  
  
Big_butts00- *gropes Sango* hee hee hee  
  
Hentai_Hater10- ur hopeless Miroku -hits Miroku in head-  
  
Scottie0123034- sorry but I g2g! Dinner calls! Remember my house Friday!  
  
Scottie0123034 has left the room  
  
Big_butts00- same here, bye  
  
Evil_Animals0- bye  
  
CherryBlossem38- c-ya -nudges Sango-  
  
Hentai_Hater10- bye ...-mutters 'like u'll be missed-  
  
Big_butts00- I think I would *winks to Sango* bye  
  
Big_butts00 has left the room  
  
Evil_Animals0- ^_^  
  
CherryBlossem38- I guess me and Sango better go, bye Lala! ^.^ -hugs-  
  
Hentai_Hater10- yea ... bye Lala (o_o) y  
  
(* it's a smiley dude waving.... made it up all on my own .. And this 1 (o_o)nLn)  
  
Evil_Animals0- *sigh* okay. *cries* bye ^_^ c-ya 2 at school tomorrow  
  
Hentai_Hater10 has left the room  
  
CherryBlossem38- ditto! ^.^ bye  
  
CherryBlossem38 has left the room  
  
Evil_Animals0- oh.... well  
  
Evil_Animals0 has left the room  
  
** Back to Kagome and Sango **  
  
Kagome, as well as Sango, signed off and turned their computers off.  
  
"Kag, who is the one guy you said wasn't on?" Sango asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Um, a guy I meet in a chat board with Mary! His sn is LoneWolf0." Kagome stood up and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"Oh... god, Kagome use deodorant!" Sango joked. Then stood up as well smiling at her best friend. Then she remembered something. "Hey, Kag.... when you and Inuyasha accidentally" she gulped, hoping her friend wouldn't hurt her " kissed, why didn't you do anything?" Sango had always thought Kagome and Inuyasha would look cute together, but didn't dare say anything.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure." She had totally forgotten her little 'flashback'.  
  
The door could be heard opening. "Kagome, I'm home! Are you and Sango hungry? Oh, and Souta is staying at his friends again tonight." Kagome's mom could be heard setting her purse down and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend and asked if she was hungry, she nodded, and mouthed the word 'pizza' then gave Kagome puppy dog eyes. "Yea, mom! Can we have pizza tonight?" Kagome yelled while opening her door more.  
  
Sango smiled big and hugged her best friend. "Yes!" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Sure honey. It'll be ready in about ten minutes"  
  
"Thanks!" the two girls yelled in union. And Kagome closed her door. Then plopped on the bed next to Sango. (* Sango has a sleeping bag.... so no perverted thought please! This is, and will remain, a Kagome & Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango, Rin & Fluffy fiction ^.^)  
  
*** Sorry all, I'm stopping here! Okay, I'm not having Kikyo in this one! If you are a Kikyo fan person, please forgive me! -hands out some brownies- Oh... an Mary *evil laugh* please forgive me ^.^ *hopes JellyFish doesn't read this* .... -gives Mary a HUGE wedding cake that says Mary & Brian ( aka - horny gay playboy asshole) -prays for Mary's sake JellyFish doesn't read this- Please R&R .... sorry I didn't get this up right away, my internet got crashed, so I had to wait! *** 


	4. The Game

*** *sniff, sniff* My internet is down... so I decided to try to get some chapters up! So that's good news for you all... *sigh* Mary got mad for the Jellyfish deal *snickers evilly* Anywho... please review after you have read! ^.^ *gets down on all fours* PLEASE REVIEW... later *kisses your shoes, spits* eww... god do u ever wash your shoes. j/k! *rolls on floor going 'Im a doggy "quack, quack"' *two men in white walk up*  
  
Man1- Okay, I knew we should have taken her in before. -picks me up-  
  
Man2- *whipers in my ear* don't worry, you get to have padded walls  
  
Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *deep breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*faint from lack of air* ... *wakes up then runs* CANT CATCH -- *is on ground with swirly eyes* oh look birdies.  
  
Man1 & Man 2- -look at eachother-  
  
Man1- Um, lets get her before she cause a scene.  
  
Man2- Yes. Lets do.  
  
Me: *runs* While I try to stay out of an asylum, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!! Oh and Kikyo will be in this... oh the joy ***  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But any other character I do own. So no touchy of MY characters!  
  
Chapter 4 ~ The Game  
  
Sango and Kagome rushed to get to school, they were getting soaked cause it started to rain on their way. Kagome was wearing a blue tank top and a navy blue skirt, and had a blue bracelet on. Sango had a red t-shirt that says 'Touch Me, Miroku' on the front 'And Die' on the back... custom made, and some blue jeans. But of course their clothes were soaked.  
  
"Kag, we're here." Sango grabbed the girls hand behind her and started to run to the school doors. "Come on hurry up... its starting to pour." She yelled.  
  
"Okay... it's a good thing we left early isn't it" she smiled trying to lighten the mood. Once they got to the door Sango let go of Kagome and they made their way in.  
  
Both girls sighed when they made it to their class room and then they took a seat, next to one another. After about ten minutes of waiting the teacher arrived. He was really short and scared of almost anything. Lala, Inuyasha, Miroku and some other kids always play little pranks on him. Kagome saves her pranks for Inuyasha. The teachers name is Mr. Myouga (* -hopes I spelt that right-)  
  
Mr. Myouga stood in front of the class and cleared his throat "ahem, class! On account of the football game, there will be no homework in any of your classes. And good luck football players. The teachers have discussed it, and today will be a free-be. Meaning... you may do whatever you please, as long as you don't break a rule. You can talk amongst yourselves." With that Mr. Myouga took a seat... but someone had set a woppy cushion in his seat. *squeak* "Who did this?" no one replied, so he just figured someone from another class did it.  
  
Just to let you know, Lala, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all have the same classes.  
  
Lala walked over to Kagome and Sango "I hope I get that cushion back, was going to use it on Inuyasha later." Sighs in a disappointed way "Oh well, how are ya two?" she took a seat infront of Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Im wet... and cold" Kagome answered and then pouts.  
  
"Im okay, what bout you?" Sango said playing with her hair.  
  
"Im okay. I set a prank up, for non-other then Inuyasha" smiling evilly, Lala pointed towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked up in interest "Whatcha gonna do this time?" smiling wildly. She loved Lala's pranks on Inuyasha.  
  
"You'll see at lunch" she said winking to the girl in front of her. Then sighed "How is it my boyfriend is one of Inuyasha's friends." She wasn't asking, just stating the obvious.  
  
To Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you never answered me... did you like the kiss with Kagome?" but all Miroku got was a 'feh'.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you hate her anyway?" Miroku was never told the exact reason.  
  
"I just do! Why do you care?" Inuyasha crossed his arm across his chest, and gave Miroku a glare.  
  
Miroku just sighed and shook his head.  
  
Somewhere else in the room.  
  
'That bitch Kagome, will never touch Inuyasha as long as I, Kikyo leader of Inuyasha fanclub, lives!" she whispered, and hit her fist on the desk.  
  
La la la la ... Lets skip to lunch shall we!  
  
Lala had set up her prank, now all they need to do was wait.  
  
"Lala, can you please tell us what this prank is?" the group of girls asked, again.  
  
-Sigh- "Fine! Okay, you all know my friend Jenny is helping out at the cafeteria today, right?" once everyone nodded "Well I got her to rig one of the trays... and make sure Inuyasha got it. The tray is meant to exploded ketchup on him, when he picks it up. It came to me in a dream" has dreamy look.  
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"Um okay, do you think it'll work?" Rin asked. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, Sesshmaru. (* -ponders- did I spell that right... if I didn't my answer is and will remain: Bunnies, lots of evil pink bunnies.)  
  
"Of course it will." Lala smiles wildly.  
  
Just then Inuyasha and Miroku walk in and head for the lunch line.  
  
Me- PAUSE! *story pauses* Okay just to let you know, Inuyasha is a jock, captian of the football team, basketball team, and swim team. And he races cars. Inuyasha has a fanclub, where Kikyo is the leader. But Inuyasha doesn't give squat about her ... why because I said so... so bow before my awesome power! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RESUME STORY! *story starts up again*  
  
"Hello Jenny, may I have todays special." Miroku winked, and Jenny gags.  
  
Putting on a fake smile "Sure, and for you Inuyasha?" hands Miroku his tray, and picks up the 'special' tray carefully.  
  
"Um, the same." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and smirked. He was flirting with another girl. "Thanks." He grabbed his plat and walked towards his table.  
  
"Okay... it should go off any second." Lala whispered to the others. And on cue...  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
"SHIT!" Inuyasha starts to wipe the ketchup off, when he spots something in the corner of his eye. Kagome and her friends laughing, Lala is rolling on the floor laughing, while the others clutch their stomachs. So he walked up to them. "Which one of you bitches did this?!?!"  
  
"That ...haha... was ... ha ha ha ... so funny!" Kagome said between laughs.  
  
Inuyasha had enough. He picked Kagome up by her shirt collar and said harshly "Shut the fuck up, you bitch! I cant believe you'd pull such a prank... oh wait I can!" then he threw her down.  
  
With a thud she landed on the floor. "Oww..." she rubbed her back, while warm tears made their way down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't have to be so harsh... she didn't even do anything." Lala said standing up and walking up to Inuyasha "I did!"  
  
Instantly he felt guilty. 'Damn now she's crying.' He bent down next to Kagome, "Sorry Kagome." Then he got back up and started walking back to his table. But he got hit in the head with something.  
  
"I don't forgive you!" Kagome picked another handful of food up, and tossed it at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, and scooped some yogurt and tossed it at Kagome, but it hit another kid as well.  
  
The kid stood up and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
And well after awhile, both groups were covered in food. Miroku and Sango were having their own little fight. Kana just sat back, she managed to dodge all attacks.  
  
"EAT PIE" Kagome threw a pie in Inuyasha's face. But got some yogurt in her hair in the process.  
  
Wipes pie off face. Then tackles Kagome. "I hate pie."  
  
(* -gasp- he... he... HATES PIE... BAKA -chases Inuyasha, with pie in hand- )  
  
"Did I ask you if you liked pie... no I didn't!" shoves a pizza in his mouth.  
  
Mutters something about stupid girls.  
  
"Hee hee hee!" Lala runs to the kitchen. "Jenny, get me the bucket of creamed corn."  
  
"Okay." Grabs bucket and hands it to Lala. "Inuyasha, right?" Lala nods and walks off.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha?" "Yea?" Inuyasha looks up, then get creamed corn all over him. Kagome points at him giggling.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Lala runs off.  
  
Kagome is in the middle of a giggle fit.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny?" wipes some off, and rubs it on Kagome.  
  
"Eww! Baka!" starts to wipe creamed corn off.  
  
"Oh hello Inuyasha, fancy meeting you her" Kikyo walks up batting her eyes.  
  
"Yea whatever" wipes more creamed corn on Kagome, smiling like an idiot. But then looks up "do I know you?"  
  
By now Kikyo was red with anger. "Hmph!" then she turned on her hills and walked off. 'Oh, you'll know me when I get that bitch Kagome out of the picture' smirks.  
  
*RING*  
  
A bunch of aww man's were heard as kids put their trays up, and walked out of the cafeteria. Leaving the mess for the teachers and janitors.  
  
"So ladies, coming to the game?" Miroku asked getting off the floor. Extending an arm, to help Sango up.  
  
"Yea... I guess we will." Sango said getting up with help from Miroku.  
  
Then they all left, and walked to the locker rooms to clean up.  
  
Inside girls locker room:  
  
"So that was fun. You and Inuyasha looked liked you had fun" Kana said with a wink.  
  
Kagome choose to ignore her. "Did I get everything out of my hair?" she said brushing her hair.  
  
"Yea Kag." All the other girls said.  
  
Just then Lala ran in. "Class was canceled so the we can change and junk. So we can have total free time" she said giving Jenny a high-five.  
  
The girl spent their time talking about the food fight. And same with the boys.  
  
The Football Game  
  
Two men at a small table started to talk, as the teams got ready.  
  
"Ah, fine day for a game. Today our team, the Shikon's vs. the Bulls. This will prove to be very interesting." One man said, into a microphone.  
  
"That it will! Shikon's captain, Inuyasha Akuto will be playing quarter back. Knowing that, must bring comfort to the team. Eh... Bob."  
  
"Indeed Allen. Today we have a special guest, just for you Allen, Brian!" a guy with brown hair appears, arms tied and mouth gagged.  
  
(* -looks innocent- um... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Allen is gay, and Brian is his crush. -snickers evilly- ^.^ And torture is fun! -high 5's Lala-)  
  
"Oh thank you. But back to the game!" hugs Brian. Brian goes pale.  
  
Stands-  
  
"God, will they just start the game" Sango said with a loud sigh.  
  
"Why am I here again?" glares hole through Sango.  
  
Sango started to laugh nervously. "Um... Lala made you not me... yea Lala." Backs away from Kagome.  
  
"Whatever. Where is Lala and Rin?" looks around.  
  
Kana finally speaks up, "They are down closer to the field, since both their boyfriends are playing" she smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh" both Kagome and Sango said.  
  
"They are starting."  
  
On account of me, knowing barely anything about Football, I'll skip to the end of the game.  
  
Bob and Allen-  
  
"Wow, 30 to 23, that was a very great game. The Shikon's are on a winning streak."  
  
"Yes they are, Bob. Did you see that beautiful touch down by Inuyasha? That was great. All players did awesome. Poor 28 from the Bull's team, got knocked out, when Sesshamaru hit him in the head. Well sorry folks but We have to go now." Packs stuff up, and carries Brian with him.  
  
"Bye everyone, and drive safe." Leaves as well.  
  
Back to Girls-  
  
"That was great. Lets go see the boys" Sango said while walking towards Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" both Kagome and Kana run to catch up.  
  
"Great game you two!" Sango said patting them on the shoulder. Lala and Rin both left with their boyfriends.  
  
"Yea, great touch down Inuyasha" Kana said.  
  
Kagome just stood there looking at her nails. "yea... great game." She mumbled.  
  
"Thanks, but we got to go shower." Inuyasha said and walked off.  
  
"Yea, thanks." He waved bye and ran to the locker room.  
  
Kagome sighed "why'd I have to come?" she asked still looking at her nails.  
  
"Because we said so!" both girls yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Okay, okay" waves hands in defeat. "Lets just go now."  
  
So then they left.  
  
Locker Room-  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were only wearing a towel, and standing in front of their lockers. (* must not drool, must not drool... SCREW IT ALL -drools-)  
  
"Did you see Kouga's face when you made that touchdown instead of him. That was priceless." Miroku laughed while slipping his pants on.  
  
"Yea. What his problem anyway. Stupid wolf." Inuyasha already had put his pants on.  
  
(* -cries- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)  
  
"Don't know. He likes Kagome though." He looked at his friend to see ant reaction, but his face stayed emotionless.  
  
"Feh. Why would I care. Its not like I like her. So, are you and Sango ever going to hook up? I know you like her." Slips shirt on. (* -more crying-)  
  
Miroku just blushed, while putting his shirt on. Changing subject, "Are you going to Kana's party?"  
  
"Yea. Its tomorrow right?" raises eye brow.  
  
"Yea. Well I see you at school." Miroku said while walking out.  
  
Inuyasha's House-  
  
Inuyasha sat down and signed into AIM. And clicked on 'CherryBlossem38'.  
  
LoneWolf0- Hey babe!  
  
CherryBlossem38- oi! Long time no see, ne. so... sup?  
  
LoneWolf0- nm, just got back from a football game.  
  
CherryBlossem38- *gasp* me too!  
  
LoneWolf0- kewl.  
  
CherryBlossem38- yea. *sigh* I still have creamed corn in my hair!  
  
LoneWolf0- how'd u get it there?  
  
CherryBlossem38- food fight.  
  
LoneWolf0- -ponders- we had one too... maybe we go to the same school.  
  
CherryBlossem38- what school do ya go to?  
  
LoneWolf0- Shikon High  
  
CherryBlossem38- WOW! Me too! *smiles wildly*  
  
LoneWolf0- cool, maybe we'll meet. Damn, I g2g!  
  
CherryBlossem30- bye ^.^  
  
LoneWolf0- later  
  
LoneWolf0 has logged off  
  
'Tomorrow I'll ask her, her name.' Inuyasha thought while laying on his bed. Soon he fell asleep.  
  
*** Inuyasha's Dream ***  
  
He was sitting at lunch when he heard a faint scream. No one else heard it, but his ears picked it up. So he ran out and headed towards the scream. There on the floor was a girl, her face was covered by her raven black hair. She was dripping blood.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she jumped up and pulled him in an embrace. He was shocked, but found his arms slowly wrap around her waist.  
  
"What happened?" he asked calmly.  
  
"She sent something after me. It tried to kill me. Thank you Inuyasha, for helping me." the girl slowly leaned up and kissed him. Her hair was now out of her face.  
  
He deepened the kiss. But pulled away, he was shocked to see who the girl was. Kagome. "Kagome?" she nodded "Who sent something after you?"  
  
"That girl, silly" she pointed to a girl, but Inuyasha saw nothing.  
  
"What did she send after you?" he started shaking her.  
  
"Inuyasha your hurting me." she said quietly. "She sent that demon after me." She ponted to another thing, but Inuyasha still couldn't see it. "Inuyasha..." she slowly leaned closer to him, then kissed him again, then went limp.  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME!" he started to shake her, tears falling on her lifeless face.  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Inuyasha jolted up "Kagome?!?!" he sat there thinking about the dream but fell asleep yet again.  
  
Kagome's House-  
  
Sango was sleeping in her sleeping bag. And Kagome was sleeping on her bed.  
  
*** Kagome's Dream ***  
  
Kagome was in the girls washroom, washing her hands. She looked into the mirror and behind her was a demon like thing. Before she could scream, the demon covered her mouth.  
  
"Poor, poor Kagome." A girl walked up to her, but her face was fuzzy "You take something that doesn't belong to you, I take something from you." Whispers in Kagome's ear, "your life." Then the snapped her fingers and walked out.  
  
The monster started scratching, punching, choking her. Finally it threw her on the ground. "HELP!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH" then it went black. She soon woke up to someone running up to her.  
  
"Kagome!" he pulled her in an embrace. Then kissed her.  
  
She slowly deepened the kiss, but pulled away.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome was covered with cuts, bruises, and blood.  
  
"She sent something after me. It tried to kill me. Thank you for helping me."  
  
"Who sent what after you?" he shook her.  
  
She winced in pain "Your hurting me." he stopped "she did, silly" points to girl.  
  
His face soon came into view. She whispered, "Inuyasha"  
  
"What did she send after you?"  
  
"That thing, she wants me out of the picture." She said while pointing at the demon.  
  
"Inuyasha" she leaned in again and kissed him. He deepened it, but soon she found herself go limp.  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
"AHHHHHHH" 'what the... who was that girl? Why did I kiss Inuyasha? Sango can sleep through anything... no fair.' She pouted, then fell back to sleep.  
  
*** That's it for now! Like? Review! Now for your entertainment! A little show thing! I am Kangi okay ppl! ***  
  
Kangi: Hello and welcome to 'I'm Going to Annoy You' and Im your host, Kangi!  
  
Today's guest is Kikyo from Inuyasha, and Brian from um... nothing.  
  
But before they come out, I'd like my friend Lala to come out here. Lala walks out -  
  
Lala: Hey! So what do you need?  
  
Kangi: I brought Brian to the show, would you like to help me with today's show? *shows Lala memo*  
  
Lala: *snickers evilly* sure  
  
Kangi: Please bring the guest out! *guest come ouy* Have a seat *pushes them in chairs*  
  
Kangi: Kikyo, why are you so mean to Kagome? Its not her fault she's better then her!  
  
Kikyo: Why you little bitch!  
  
Kangi: Tsk-Tsk... not nice to make fun of yourself. Next question is for Bastard B. Are you preppy or gay?  
  
Brian: No you stupid bitch!  
  
Kangi & Lala: Well sorry all but we want to do this before, they get on our nerves... *pushes a big red button*  
  
*crash*  
  
Kangi: Well, sorry, we couldn't kill them slowly *pouts* but I gotta go. To bad they'll be back. They're real life Kenny's! Bye.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*** Well that's my little after chapter show. It'll be funnier! If You guys think I should keep my little show, please say so in the review! Oh and please review! Bye.*** 


End file.
